


前世，你救了我；今生，我守护你

by Noname000



Category: 000 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 季肖冰 - Freeform, 高瀚宇 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname000/pseuds/Noname000





	前世，你救了我；今生，我守护你

季肖冰很小就知道自己是个没人爱的孩子，他的爸爸妈妈也许很爱他，却只能在天堂看着他了。

季肖冰其实长得很好看，还有男生把他当做女生冲他吹口哨。有人说他像他妈妈，那个全村最漂亮的女人。他妈妈是跟着进城打工的父亲回村的，她本来是城里人，就是看上这个进城打工的小伙子，还不顾家里反对和这个小伙子也就是季肖冰的爹在一起了，跟着这个他口中憨厚老实的小伙子回到他穷得掉渣的村里，用自己挣的钱给全家盖了一栋大房子，一家人住一起。季肖冰的爸爸是家中老大，出村挣了钱，回来还带回来一个特漂亮的媳妇，这让季肖冰奶奶在村里扬眉吐气了好长时间。

直到季妈妈怀了孕。毕竟骄纵着长大的，受不了农村，怀孕期间耗尽了老太太的好感，还在生孩子时大出血，季肖冰的爸爸一看妻子这样拉上就往城里跑，结果出了车祸。夫妻俩都走了，倒是把孩子季肖冰留了下来。名字是之前儿媳妇取好的，老太太虽然不喜欢也就这么用了。

好歹是老季家的种，老太太一开始还是照顾着孩子的。但没有了大儿子家里生活水平一下子就下降了，老太太把气撒到了这个孙子身上，觉得他就是个扫把星！后来小儿子承担起了家里的经济来源，老太太的虚荣心有了新的寄托，恰好小儿媳妇也有了儿子，就把大孙子扔到了女儿家，自己屁颠跑去了小儿子家。女儿一看这对自己一向刻薄的老太婆对嫁出去的女儿还要苛责，自然是不满意，但看在自己死去的大哥面子上，也就给侄子一口饭吃。

所以季肖冰从小就知道，自己是所有人累赘。

不过，他有自己的一个秘密花园，在村后面的深山里。那有一个山洞，那个地方放着他的各种小秘密。他在那里写作业，画画，幻想自己也是有妈妈疼得人，反正也没有人会找他，他只需要按时回去吃饭就好。没有人关心他，没有人抱过他，没有人注意过他在干吗。

这天，他又像往常一样去山洞里玩耍，困了就趴草席上睡着了。可是等他醒来时却发现周围都是火，他被烧得滚烫滚烫的。可是他只害怕了一下，就安静下来，这样，倒是很暖和呢。季肖冰也不想着跑出去，就坐在原地，屈起腿，用胳膊抱着，把脑袋埋膝盖里。静静呆着。他有点想妈妈了。当意识渐渐模糊的时候，季肖冰感觉自己进到了一个温暖的怀抱，是妈妈吗？

高瀚宇上周攒的衣服还没洗，就接到任务，临县的山林烧起来了，火势蔓延很快，需要他们前去救援。高瀚宇和兄弟们到了地点就开始灭火，在控制好火势后就开始搜索有没有需要隔断的地方。碰巧看到了一个山洞，还有些许小火，他拿土掩了一下，发现里面有一个孩子，蜷成小小一团在里面坐着，他赶紧过去看，孩子还活着，真是不要命了，着火了也不知道往外跑，高瀚宇抱起孩子就往外跑，到了他们的临时安置点。

季肖冰醒过来就发现自己在一个简陋的屋子里面，自己正躺在一张床上，他刚爬起来，就听见一个很温柔的声音：“小朋友醒来啦。”这时他才看见房间里另一个人，是一个消防员，身上还穿着消防服。那个人走过来摸了摸他的头  
“你叫什么名字啊。”  
他的语气太过温柔，让季肖冰一阵鼻酸，拼命忍住才没哭出来。  
高瀚宇以为他是吓坏了，就没有强求，安抚地摸着他的背。  
“没事了，没事了，别害怕……”说着还拿了一碗面走过来给季肖冰吃。

季肖冰没动手。高瀚宇想着这么大点孩子遇见这种情况，被吓蒙也是正常，就坐到床上，把季肖冰放在腿上抱进怀里，喂他吃面。“乖，先吃一点东西，今天太晚了，下不了山了。你在这里睡一晚上，明天就会有叔叔阿姨带你回家见你爸爸妈妈，好不好？咱们先吃饭好吗？”

温柔的语气让季肖冰忍了许久的眼泪开始掉落，这是他记忆以来第一个温柔的和他说话的人，他从来不知道，人的语气可以这么温柔。这个人还愿意喂他吃饭。

高瀚宇看见怀里的孩子哭了，就轻轻抚他背，给他顺气。

吃了点东西，高瀚宇就把季肖冰放在了床上，想让他睡觉。季肖冰揪着高瀚宇的衣领不撒手，高瀚宇只好也跟着孩子躺到了床上。这床其实是用板临时搭的，很窄，一个人躺都够呛，幸好季肖冰比较瘦，两个人侧着身子倒也能装下。高瀚宇看见孩子紧紧抓着自己不放，就想着唱点催眠曲哄他睡觉。  
“我叫季肖冰，你呢。”  
高瀚宇听见一晚上都没有说话的孩子终于开口说话了，看了看怯生生揪着自己衣服的孩子开心的应了一句：

“我叫高瀚宇，你叫我高叔叔吧。或者瀚宇叔叔都行。”

睡意刚朦胧起来，就听见了警报声，高瀚宇赶忙爬起来拿上桌子上的东西就准备往外冲，却发现孩子抓住了自己的衣角。  
高瀚宇蹲下去摸摸孩子的头，“冰冰乖，外边又着起火了，叔叔得去救火。冰冰是个乖孩子，对不对，你在这里等着叔叔，叔叔灭完火就回来陪你。等明天支援的叔叔阿姨来了，就会带你下去，你就可以见爸爸妈妈了。好吗，乖。”  
“你会回来吗？”  
“叔叔一定回来。”  
高瀚宇冲出了屋子，迅速和同伴赶往着火地点，在离着火点还有五六米远的地方，却听见自己伙伴大叫：“撤！往回撤！”可是已经来不及了，一片火海炸了过来，那里面是一片油松林，噼里啪啦炸开来。  
屋子里的季肖冰把高瀚宇披在自己身上的衣服裹住了自己，闻着刚认识几个小时的男人的味道，嘴里喃喃到：“高瀚宇，高瀚宇，你答应我会回来的，你答应我的，你一定要回来啊。”


End file.
